Start of a New Journey
by Visra24
Summary: Pokeboys. This simple term puts many into fear and hiding. However two people shall walk through the world of Pokeboys to fend off against this menace, as well as live the lives they've always wanted with set backs of course. Mentioned Yaoi, Reki/Izzy.
1. Day 1

Hello one and all! I'm kinda shy about writing my first Pokeboy story, but the sight wants a story, and I like writing so it's a deal.

Disclaimer the project of Pokeboys isn't something I own, though I did create some Pokeboys for the sight.

----Chapter One----

" Reki....Oh Reki.." I heard as I rolled around in my comfortable bed. I felt a groan climb up my throat as I tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly a loud snap, a large crash, and the growling of an enraged creature pounced on top of me and grabbed me by my throat. " Reki Valico you better get up right now and take your Tamer Test, or else you're going to go there in your pajamas through your window!" the voice said to me. I leaned up and pushed her off of me, opening my eyes to glare at her.

" Yea, Like you would really like to pay for all of those hospital bills mother dearest." I said, watching her retreating backside through the space which used to be my door. ' _This is not only last day of High School, as well as the last day of my training yet this is the start of my day? This bites!' _I thought before walking over to my pile of clean clothes and pulled out my outfit for the day. The outfit was a black short sleeve shirt with the ancient, Japanese kanji for 'love' written in white, blue pants that had stitches where the pockets used to be, his black socks, and his size 11 shoes. I turned to the human sized mirror in my room to look at myself. I'm 5'6 with spiky black hair that seemed to never go down. My brown contrasted against my pale skin like my love for Japanese culture with my little interest of Spanish culture. My left hand had a crimson red diamond which went through the palm of my hand to my knuckles, though I never knew why I had this weird birth gem in my skin. As I started to get dressed for the day I started to think about how my life came to this point.

When I was little my father told me about the horrors that his father went through as he lived through the Genesis Wars. The family and friends that he lost, and the new friends he gained in the process didn't interest my mind all that much. However the Pokeboys of the time were what caught my sight. There were few accepted Pokeboys in the town of Rusai, which was only a week away from the main Russo-Chinese Villages.

My mother, who was of the Puerto Rican heritage tried to force me to pay attention to my heritage and my studies. Both of my parents worked high paying jobs which made our life easier the most of the other families. My dad was a farmer of his own industry while my mother was the head of the Water and Electric trusts of the town, as well as others in near by villages. Unlike my mother my father was okay with what I liked of the Japanese culture, but to also give my natural heritage a chance. He also told me that he'd send me to special Survival Academy on the weekends to make up for all I would of learned each day, though this left me to do most of the work with sample Pokeboys instead of the one I could usually pick.

Due to my interests in Pokeboys this left me with the female population who also desired to have their own Pokeboys as the other boys would joke about him and Pokeboys.

' _After today I'll never see those pricks again. Though I'll miss the girls. We always had something to talk about_.' I thought before putting on my photo gray glasses. I walked out of my room and picked up my black hat with a green type crest from the British royalty that had the letter Z on it. I walked out of the house, not even getting a bite to eat, or yelling out I was leaving as excitement flowed through my veins. ' _After today...I'm just like everyone else of the world!'_

--Location: Revi High School--

Revi High School had a certain shine on it today as I walked through the hallways for the very last time. The black and green lockers reminded me of so many good memories as well as the bad ones, but that didn't matter right now. I saw a large dust cloud run towards me and stood as I knew what to expect from this everyday occurrence.

" Reki!" was yelled out before a large group of girls held onto me.

' I was surprised I'll admit. I figured they would be crying all over me.' was the thought that went through my skull as I rubbed their backs evenly, giving two girls the attention before moving on to the next two. The eleventh girl was the one that made me smile.

She was 5'9 with dyed blue hair, and blue contacts to go with her pale skin, though compared to my skin hers might as well be considered tanned skin. She wore a light blue scarf around her neck, which went down to her waist. This scarf was a special scarf usually meant for Pokeboys however as it had special Weapon Runes on it to keep Fire type Pokeboys warm in cold temperatures. The scarf was also stitched for her arms to go through the scarf, letting it act like shin guards around her arms. Her shirt was a light yet tight blue shirt, showing her perky B-sized breasts. She wore blue jeans that had several pockets that seemed to be filled, and wore Geta, which are a traditional Japanese footwear.

After the girls gave me their numbers, and left I smiled at her and started to walk with her towards our first and final class.

" So Izzy when are you going to pick up your Pokeboy?" I asked her. She turned to me and gave me a slightly feral grin.

" Why do you assume that I passed the Academy?" she asked me, but I merely pulled out a slip of paper from my back pocket.

" Remember I have the Academy on weekends for triple the amount of times the regulars go for. I know who passed, and who failed. On you I can proudly say that you passed at the top of the female class." I said, enjoying her look of shock and surprise before it was swept away by her usual empty look.

" Let me guess you graduated at top of the male class?" she said with a hint of mockery.

" That my dearest Izzy is for me to know, and for you to assume. Now then lets go off to English before we get the slip of death." I said, thinking about the first hour teacher.

Mrs. Boris was a teacher who also had a connection to me, though it wasn't like the fan-girls of the school. She would help me with the poems and stories I would write during class as I understood the literal meanings of the stories we had to read, the essays were too easy, and presentations weren't as fun as they used to be for me. Her student teacher Ms. Mihal was a serious female who disliked me for myself not applying my knowledge into the work.

When the two got to the door they found that there was a small sign on the door and blinked at it several times.

" Go to the Gym. Huh you figured they would follow tradition." Izzy mumbled before walking towards the gym. I looked through the glass window and saw Mrs. Boris sleeping on the desk. I sighed and pulled out one of the fan-girls slips of paper with her number and erased it, putting on the registered number I was given and put it on the sign before jogging up to Izzy.

The Gym was circular with many chairs stacked in a movie theater like fashion with the principal standing in the middle of the room. Izzy and Ricky sat as high as they could up since it didn't matter where they sat.

' _I wonder if this is where the tax money goes to?' _I thought as I looked at the hundreds of people talking to their friends. However it was when the loud alarm yelled through the crowded gym did I decided to put on my headphones and ignore as best as I could all of the speaking that started to occur.

Hours of constant standing, sitting, and yelling for the various sports that our school won it came down to the last words. Usually the teachers, and those apart of sports, or the academic teams would speak out their final words for the newer generation of students to listen to. I personally see this as bull-crap since after the school time is over we'll have to survive on our own with out our parents help for the future. The only reason as to why I decided to listen to this part was that all of the yelling destroyed my interest for music so I turned off the mp3 and put it in my pocket.

" Now then before we have one of our hard working students come down and say the traditional final words we have a surprise that's not so traditional." the principal said, which caught my interest. Something not traditional in a town that was filled with tradition? That was unheard of, but it was a awesome change for me. " Now then it has been tradition that the hard working of students, the one who does the best on grades, and help the community gains a scholarship and some extra money for their first year for college. For this student however they're getting a pokeball with a Pokeboy of the school faculty's choice. Now then....Reki Valico come on down!" the principal said in the microphone, pointing upwards to what I assumed was my spot. A large, blinding light shinned upon me as I tried to stand from my spot. Many of the students from the years clapped and cheered as several started to boo at me. I walked down the long number of steps until I got to the mid-point and decided to do something not traditional. I jumped as high as I could into the air, and front flipped towards the stage. Though I knew I wouldn't make it I grinned and landed in front of the principal and turned to him with a smile.

" If you're breaking tradition then so will I. It's only logical to make these final moments something that the students won't forget." I said to him, finally taking a good look of him. He was 6'4 and bald, though he wore a goofy smile on his face. He wore a light gray suit with black shoes and the basic pokeball was in his hands. He laughed loud and happily with a proud look in his eyes.

" Such a way to end this school year is the right thing to do indeed! Reki for the high grades that you've done, the awards you've brought to this school for your award winning poetry and stories, and for the work you do making this town of ours safe and clean I present to you from the school faculty this Pokeboy for you to keep as our thanks for dealing with our stubborn hides." he said proudly, making many in the crowd cheer, and laugh. I stood with a surprised look on my face before smiling and grabbed the pokeball from his hands. This pokeball felt right in my hands. It was as if maybe destiny made it so I could get to this moment, and fate needed to kick my ass for me to pay attention. I turned and watched as everyone cheered, with several people being pulled out from the room. Streamers fell from the roof, and teachers walked over to me and shook my unoccupied hand, wishing me a safe fair well.

' _This has got to be the best day of my life_.' I thought with a happy smile.

--Location: Academy Poke-center--

" Scratch that. This has got to be the worst day in my life." I said out loud as I tried as best as I could to ignore the glares, and stares from the other students.

After the final words were said from the head of the Football team the students cheered and were allowed to leave. I got some praise, though it was mainly from the girls who were hoping I could release the Pokeboy from captivity. Izzy and I quickly left school and jogged to the Academy Poke-center. Once we got there we registered into the center as students for their last day. The problem was that I was a night student, and as such all of the attention of a person who already had a Pokeboy just randomly appear and say that they're graduating with the rest of the students pissed off a lot of people. I turned to see Izzy giving me a small smile.

" Don't feel bad. The miniature pep talk should last only ten, twenty minutes tops. After that it's merely getting a pokeball with a starter, and leaving together." Izzy said.

" Yea that sounds like a plan me and you traveling togethe-Wait what!?" I said, turning my head so fast I thought I spun myself twice. She giggled at me before tapping her Getas on the tile floor.

" You heard me. I'm leaving with you to where ever you decide to go. This town has nothing for me, and since I know you've been wanting to leave this dump of a area since you've told me you were in the Academy. I say after this we just head home and meet up at the town entrance. So what do you say Reki?" she asked me, giving me a small taste of her unique charm. I sighed but nodded.

" It should be fun traveling together, and seeing what Pokeboys we'll be collecting." I said to her with the possibilities of money, traveling time, and the Pokeboy factor running through my mind. Suddenly the entrance to the testing room opened, and we stood up and entered along with many of the other students. Once we walked in we found two seats in the back and sat there. We were silent unlike most of the students that walked in with us with the exception of a few students. The final person to enter was a female who was 5'7 and wore a torn brown cloak around her body. The only features that showed was her tanned head with her black hair in a pony tail, and her dark brown eyes.

" Since I know you little snots are just jumpy to grab your Pokeboy and leave I'll make this short. You have passed the tests, and proved to us that you can be a tamer who could take out a feral Pokeboy and lower the population for us. However we'll truly find out when we see you capturing and trading your Pokeboys instead of just keeping one as a pet, or play thing. Now then when I call your name come up here and take the pokeball handed to you. There's no way to know what you'll get until you get your pokedex from the Nurse Bridget outside which will already have you registered into the system. Now then First off is..." the women said, but the names started to be muffled by the groans that came from the surrounding tamers.

" So do you think you're going to get something rare?" Izzy asked me, though I sighed and shook my head.

" Nope. We're starting tamers not professional soldiers. We're most likely going to gain a Pokeboy of the common, or uncommon. The rarest thing we'll get is a very uncommon Pokeboy for us." I said, noticing that there was only ten of us left. ' _Wow they must be calling us out quickly_.' I thought as I looked at the newest person that was called to the stage.

" Glinata Izzy." the women said. Izzy stood up with a slightly confused look on her face but walked to the front and picked up a pokeball and left out the door.

' _Unlike the principal she's actually using our custom of speaking. She must be traditional to her heritage.' _I thought as I watched two more students being called to get their pokeball.

" Valico Reki. Oh and what do you know you're the final one." the women said as I stood and walked towards her. After standing in front of her I grabbed the remaining pokeball and bowed in a respectful manner.

" Ariagato sensei." with that said I turned around and left the room wondering what sensei's face looked like. Was it shock, surprise, or maybe a angered look? Either way it was now in the past.

" Hello Reki. I really do hope I can see you again. I'll miss you." the Nurse Bridget said to me. He had black hair, light green eyes, and slightly tanned skin which was all in a tight nurse outfit. He handed me the standard pokedex and let loose a bright smile as I nodded and left.

" I'll miss you too." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, chuckling as he screeched happily before gasping.

The town itself was quite common. The buildings were small with nothing taller then a duplex apartment with the exception of the hospital, factories, and the police station with its own jail facility. From the Poke-center the Poke-mart was only five minutes away facing north, and that was my first stop.

" Welcome to the Poke-mart! Please tell me if you have a question to ask." the boy said with a smile. He wore the Poke-mart uniform, which was a green shirt, and tan pants. I nodded and looked at the medical supplies first. With only 4,000 credits I wanted to make sure I had everything I'd need for myself, as well as my Pokeboys. I picked up ten Stim Packs which I was happy to find out they were only 100 credits each. Though I knew what I would need to eat in the wild I didn't check my Pokeboys yet. I looked and noticed the Poke-chow Tablets and sighed as I picked up three tablets. That left me with 1,500 credits left to spend. I walked to the counter where they had the pokeballs and looked at the prices.

" I'd like to buy this plus six pokeballs." I said as I put the stuff I picked up on the counter. The boy nodded and turned around, pulling down six pokeballs from a dispenser in the wall before putting them in the bag, along with the rest of the items.

" Okay that will be exactly 4,000 credits." the boy said with a smile. I grumbled and gave him the 4,000 credits before grabbing the bag which held my purchased items. " Have a good day." the boy said with a smile.

" You too." I said before walking out of the Poke-mart. I turned and saw the Nurse Bridget from the Poke-center running towards me with a backpack in his hands. " Is something the matter Nurse?" I asked him.

" You (huff) forgot your (huff) bag..." he said, taking a breath before handing him the backpack. " It has your belt which has four empty pokeballs on it with the other two in the backpack's side pocket. Also I forgot to tell you that once you scan your pokeball that you'll be able to access the 10,000 credits we happily gave you. Have a safe journey!" he said before running back to the Poke-center. I felt my right eye start to twitch before I sighed and walked towards a public bench and opened the backpack, showing the standard brown belt with four pokeballs on it. I pulled out my pokedex from my back pocket and one of the pokeballs that I gained today and scanned it.

MISTY, the Cloud Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Air/Water

Frequency: Very Uncommon

Diet: Water, various human drinks

Role: Aerial assault, cover fire

Libido: Average

Attacks: Sweep Away, Mini Twister, Eye of the Storm, Sonic Fist, Rain, Mist, Water Missile, Typhoon, Cloud Summon*

Enhancements: Speed (x4)

Evolves: Sky Shocker (Thunder Stone) Chaotic Skylord (Dark Stone and Thunder Stone)

Evolves From: None

Would you like to read the historical information?

I blinked at the dex for a second before pressing the No Icon with one of the buttons on the dex. With sudden interest I put the Pokeboy at the front of my belt and picked up the second pokeball and scanned it.

GRAPHI, the Eager Rock Pokéboy

Type: Humanoid

Element: Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: Soil or rocks

Role: Warrior, 'human' Shield

Libido: Average

Attacks: Beat-Down, Rock Throw, Fissure, Substitution Stones, Tremor, Stone

Enhancements: x3 Strength, x2 Defense, x2 Constitution

Evolves: Quartz (Experience)

Evolves From: None

Would you like to read the historical information?

After clicking no I put the ball on the belt before putting the belt on, though I had no need to tighten my pants. I put the new supplies into the backpack and looked at the pokedex in my hands.

' _So I have a Misty, and a Graphi as my brotherhood. It's not bad considering I could of gotten a Fire type, but considering the area around here I doubt a Graphi would catch much value if he doesn't work for the brotherhood. I'm quite surprised as to how I got a Misty since around these parts it's rare to get one. Though I'm not going to look a Milky in its breasts_.' I thought before walking back towards my house.

When I returned to my home I noticed that my father stood outside with a serious look on his face and a overfilled shopping bag in his hands. I walked up to him with a confused look on my face.

" Dad what's this?" I asked him as he handed me the bag.

" This would be your favorite clothes that I'm throwing away since my no good son of mine decided to leave while my loyal, non-pushy wife is at work. Though he didn't have anything of real worth in that disgusting room of his I decided it would be best to at least put in some extra food, and Pokeboy related supplies for the lucky random person to take this stuff." he said with a smile of sarcasm on his face. I smiled back and gave him a hug before pulling away. " Make sure you don't come back until you're prepared to deal with your mother." he said to me. I chuckled and nodded.

" She better be prepared for my brotherhood at her doorstep." I said, enjoying his laugh one last time before walking down the road. I walked down my street and saw Izzy walking down towards me with what I assumed was her Pokeboy. He was 5'3 and was rounder then the usual thin Pokeboys I've seen in my life. I could tell that he had rock like skin with brown, dirt colored hair and what I assumed also had brown eyes. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the running Pokeboy and looked at the results the dex gave me.

KAMIEN, the Down to Earth Pokéboy

Type: Humanoid

Element: Ground/Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: stones, rocks, gravel, or anything with high mineral content

Role: Miner, Guard, Rescue Worker

Libido: Low

Attacks: Beat-Down, Dig, Curbstomp, Mud Slap, Soil Armor, Rock Throw, Stand Ground

Enhancements: 5x constitution, 5x defense, 3x strength

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

Would you like to read the historical information?

After clicking no I looked up to see Izzy and her Kamien in front of me. The Kamien looked away slightly and tried to move closer to Izzy.

" You're ready to go?" she asked me, which I nodded to her. " Good! So what Pokeboys did you get?" she asked. I smiled and looked at her.

" You'll find out once we find some ferals won't we?" I said, calmly walking away as I heard her grumble, which caused me to chuckle.

--Day 1--

' _Our first task was to get to the Russo-Chinese Villages as they will have a better stock of items, and possibly even some Pokeboy hunting jobs Izzy and I could take to make some credits, and record the feral Pokeboys around the area. Since Rusai was on the coastline we were traveling North East towards our destination. Our main problem was the water Pokeboys in the area. I had a Misty which meant I was safe, however it's Izzy that's the problem. Her Kamien is extremely weak against Water types, and unless she obtains a Plant Pokeboy I'll have to be fighting against all of the ferals that try to attack, which would weaken my boy_.' I thought as we continued to walk silently through the forest. The empty coastline was in our sight, though Nick, Izzy's Kamien, was in his pokeball since there would be no point in having him out.

" Did you hear that?" Izzy whispered. I shook my head slowly, silencing my thoughts to listen to the forest before slowly walking. She followed my lead, but stopped. I turned and saw her about to step on a banana peel and looked up.

" We should keep moving." I said and her her mumble 'Yea.' However as soon as I took a step forward something appeared beside us and punched the ground, causing several Izzy and myself to jump out of the way. Now we were out of the forest and on the sandy shores where we were finally able to look at our attacker. The Pokeboy was 4'7 and was slightly bent forward. He had brown fur, no thumbs, and had a slightly below average penis. His light brown eyes looked at the both of us before focusing his attention on Izzy. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the boy, which Izzy did as well and gained a scan.

MONACHUS, the Playful Primate Pokéboy

Type: Animorph (Monkey)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Practical Jokers, Entertainers, Assistants

Libido: Average

Attacks: Tackle, Fist Flurry, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Dive, Takedown, Cheap Shot

Enhancements: dexterity (x4), speed (x3), intelligence (x1.5), stealthy

Evolves: Da Xing Xing (Earth Medal)

Evolves From: none

I closed the dex before it could offer its usual question and turned to Izzy.

" Izzy use Nick against him. He's a normal type so he shouldn't do that much damage against Nick. I'll only pull in if it seems like you need help." I told her, noticing her surprised look on her face.

" Wait, why aren't you helping me?" she asked as she grabbed her pokeball. I pointed to the ocean's dark waters behind us.

" We may of attracted water Pokeboys, and I'm currently the only one with a Pokeboy who isn't weak against the water element." I said. She nodded and released Nick. At that moment the Monachus started running towards Nick and Izzy.

" Nick I want you to use Soil Armor at the last moment then use Beat-Down!" she yelled out to him. Nick nodded and stood on the sand with his arms on his sides, his hands curled up in fists as he looked at the Monachus. The Monachus ran up to Nick and used Takedown on him, but didn't expect for Nick to just stand there and take the effect. The evidence of Soil Armor showed as some small patches of dirt suddenly fell on the Monachus' head. Nick kicked the Pokeboy in the leg before punching him to the ground. This was repeated several times as he continued to use Beat-Down on the feral. Before I could comment on Izzy throwing the pokeball I heard a small bubbling sound and turned to see a Pokeboy with gills on his chest, cobalt like skin, and had a Bubble Shield prepared around himself. I scanned him with my pokedex, already going for the pokeball that held Misty and sighed when the dex showed the information.

BOUG, the Watery Gambling Cajun Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Water

Frequency: Common

Diet: Omnivore, although they have a special fondness for shrimp

Role: Soldiers, Gamblers

Libido: Average (High after a thorough bath or successful wager)

Attacks: Tackle, Beat-Down, Water Gun, Bubble Shield, Water Missile, Rain, Wet Pleasure

Enhancements: strength (x2), dexterity (x3), strong lungs, bravery

Evolves: Podna (Experience)

Evolves From: none

' _Knew it.' _I thought as I put the dex in my back pocket. I clicked the white button on the pokeball and watched as the Misty appeared before my eyes. Like the dex said he was 5'3, had light blue hair and Caucasian skin. He turned to me and blushed slightly before covering his waist in a small cloud. " Okay I know this is too sudden for a battle, but I need you to use Mini-Twister on that Boug in front of you. Can you do that?" I asked him. He turned and pushed his hands forward, which created a strong, rapidly moving miniature tornado and went towards the Boug. The Boug tried to dive back into the water, but was pulled in to the air current and was tossed into the ground by the vortex of wind. " Now use Sonic Fist." I said in a calm manner. He nodded before running towards the stumbling Boug and slammed his fist into the Boug's back. The Boug let loose a loud scream, before the Misty punched him again. I turned and saw Nick using Curbstomp on the Monachus and moved as Izzy threw a pokeball at him. The ball twitched several times before it stopped, signaling the capture was complete. Nick picked up the pokeball and handed it to Izzy.

" Reki we did it! Me and Nick caught the Monachus!" she said with a large smile, holding the pokeball in between her breasts before looking at his Misty and the defeated Boug. " Hey why aren't you catching the Boug?" she asked him.

" Because this Boug is yours. I already have Misty here, and my second Pokeboy so I won't need a water type. However you'll need him for fresh water, and it'll make you more balanced as a brotherhood." I told her with a nod. ' _Truth be told the Boug wouldn't even fit in with my brotherhood even if I didn't have a water type. I don't do gambles_.' I thought, watching as she threw her pokeball at the Boug, and smiled as it only shook once before it signaled the capture. I turned to the Misty and smiled at him. " Do you have a name?" I asked him.

" No master. I do not." he replied, looking at me straight in the eye. I nodded and put my finger upon his pokeball, slightly tapping the top of it.

" Your name....Your name shall be Alexan." I said before pointing to Izzy. " This is our fellow traveler, and my friend Izzy. That Pokeboy beside her is Nick, and he's a Kamien. When we find a place to sleep for the night I'll reward you for your performance today. Now then we should keep moving before night hits." I said before walking towards the forest.

" H-Hey, Wait for me!" Izzy yelled and started running with Nick and Alexan following me.

' _All in all the day wasn't that bad of a start.' _I thought before entering the maze of a forest once more. To my shock I heard a loud laughter several steps ahead of me. I placed my hand out to the side, making sure for Izzy, Nick, and Alexan to stop. I pressed my head through the bush to see a short, blond haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek, blue eyes, and a really ugly, orange jumpsuit.

" Sweet since I'm a super bad-ass ninja I got three Pokeboys instead of one. That's because I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Believe it!" the loud ninja known as Naruto yelled before releasing all of his Pokeboys out in the forest in front of him. The first boy was 5'2 with blond hair, Caucasian skin, and had a pair of cat ears and a tail to match. The second and third Pokeboys looked very identical as they both wore a black, school uniform with gold buttons. The only real difference to tell them apart is that the first one had black hair which was shaped like a Cockatoo's behind with black eyes, while the second had his hair in a slight bowl cut manner, except it was gelled back in a gentlemen like manner, and had brown eyes. All three Pokeboys turned to Naruto. He turned to the neko look a like and smiled. " Hello how are you Pokeboy number one?" he asked. The neko laughed and pointed to the ground.

" Eeeewwww! Mom! Therz dog poopz in da yard!" the neko boy said before laughing once again.

' _Must be a Lolcat_.' I thought as Naruto had a very confused look on his face.

" I don't know what you just said so I'll call you Shikamaru. Now then what about you two?" Naruto said, pointing to his two look a like Pokeboys. I sighed and scanned the Pokeboys including the Lolcat just for the information on my dex.

LOLKAT, the Confusing Kitteh Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Electric

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Milk

Role: Pet, Partner, Comic relief

Libido: Average

Attacks: Beat-Down, Slap, Growl, Kawaii!, Purr, Lengthy Debate, Confusion, Shock, Thunder, Static

Enhancements: 1.5x speed, 1.5x dexterity

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Neko (Internet use)

EMO, the Vocally Malcontent Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Dark

Frequency: Rare

Diet: Omnivores, some are vegetarians

Role: Saboteurs, Poets

Libido: Low

Attacks: Beat-Down, Slap, Yell, Cut, Swift Attack, Dark Blade, Affinity Missile, Obscure

Enhancements: x2 strength, x3 speed, shadow affinity

Disadvantages: anemic and suffers from low stamina, very moody and disobedient

Evolves: Chemo (Gains a positive perspective on life, finds a loving Tamer)

Evolves From: none

Two Emo Pokeboys are in sight.

' _Great so the dex can tell math too?' _I thought with sarcasm before returning my attention to Naruto. The short haired Emo Pokeboy was sitting on his butt drawing on the ground as the bird haired Emo Pokeboy was glaring at Naruto, who was preparing to throw a punch at the Pokeboy.

" You know what I'll call you Sasuke for being such a prick, and you'll be Sai since you like to draw!" Naruto yelled out loudly. Sai looked up to Naruto.

" Actually you're so boring I decided to draw." Sai said to Naruto.

" Could you lower down the amount of stupidity you're releasing baka." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to glare at him.

" Oh shut it you teme!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and sent Alexan back into his pokeball before walking out to the clearing. Naruto turned to me and grinned. " Aha! An opponent to battle against. Believe it!" he yelled out, which made me glare at the blond.

" Look since I heard you about a mile away I'm here for a battle. Your three Pokeboys against my two. You get to decide which Pokeboy goes first then I'll follow." I said to him. He grinned and nodded.

" Okay then. If I win I get one of your Pokeboys!" he said to me in a loud voice.

" Fine. If I win I get 500 credits. Is that simple enough for you?" I asked, watching Naruto grin like a fox.

" Believe it, This will be a piece of cake! Go Shikamaru!" Naruto said, which the Lolcat nodded with a chuckle before stepping forward slowly yet jaggedly similar to a machine.

" Domo arigato kitteh robotoh." the Lolcat named Shikamaru said before laughing. I nodded and brought out the Graphi I recieved. He was about my height, but shorter by two, maybe three inches. He had white skin with streaks of black with gray, though he wasn't very shiny like I assumed when I scanned his pokeball. He turned to me and smiled, giving me a chance to see his milky white eyes.

" Okay Gary, which is your name, we're battling against this ninja reject over here. Is this okay with you?" I asked Gary and I got a nod as my reply. Naruto got angered at the reject part and glared.

" That's it! Shikamaru use Thunder on that Pokeboy!" Naruto yelled out.

" Run and use Fissure." I said calmly. Gary ran towards Shikamaru, watching as Shikamaru released a Thunder attack with a laughter, but stopped as Gary got hit and continued to run.

" T-that isn't possible!" Naruto yelled as Gary jumped into the air and landed onto the ground, causing cracks to from on the ground. Shikamaru shook due to the vibrations and fell onto the ground.

" Beat-Down." I said. Gary ran towards Shikamaru and punched Shikamaru in the face before kneeing him in the stomach. " Use Substitution Stones then follow it up with Tremor." I said. Large stones suddenly appeared and laid on the battlefield as Gary jumped once again.

" Shikamaru use Growl then Beat-Down!" he quickly yelled out to Shikamaru.

" Idiot." I mumbled as Shikamaru used Growl. It didn't seem to effect Gary as he slammed into the ground, causing the ground to shake yet again. " Grab large chunks of rocks and use Rock Throw. If need be use Beat-Down." I said, watching as Shikamaru tried to stand up straight. Gray placed his hands in one of the cracks and lifted a some what large rock and threw it at Shikamaru, who didn't dodge and fell onto his back. Gary tore off another rock and started to run towards Shikamaru before throwing the other rock. The Lolcat managed to toss the first rock off of him, but got hit in the right shoulder with the second rock, and took a kick to the jaw. The Lolcat didn't move, which made Gary get off of him.

" Shikamaru get up!" Naruto yelled out. I sighed and pointed to him.

" I won the first round. Now recall your Lolicat and send out one of your two Emo Pokeboys." I said, making sure to use a serious tone. Naruto glared but recalled Shikamaru into his pokeball.

" Okay Sai you're up." he said as he put the pokeball on his orange pokebelt. Sai sighed and walked in front of him. Instantly the Substitution Stones lifted and slammed into the surprised Sai. " What...What the hell?!" Naruto yelled out as a cloud of dust overtook the spot where Sai stood.

" Substitution Stones acts when a new Pokeboy is released into the battle. As such the stones lifted and slammed into him without warning. Now lets see if he survives to fight, or is knocked out?" I said as the dust started to dissipate, revealing a knocked out Sai covered in large rocks.

" Sai return." Naruto said as he sent Sai back into his pokeball. Naruto turned to Sasuke and sighed. " Okay teme it's time for you to fight and show them how you're the best Pokeboy in the world!" he yelled out to Sasuke. Sasuke wore a smirk upon his face.

" For once dobe we agree." Sasuke said as he stood in front of Naruto.

" Now then use Dark Blade, and follow it up with a Yell!" he yelled as Sasuke formed a Dark Blade in his hands and ran towards Gary.

" Rock Throw then follow it with Tremor." I said, taking a look at the Dark Blade. ' _Gary isn't weak to Dark type attacks so he should be able to handle that damage if he's attacked_.' I thought as Gary grabbed two stones and threw them at Sasuke, who managed to dodge them both by jumping up into the air. Gary quickly grabbed and threw one stone before jumping into the air, watching as Sasuke dodged the stone.

" Sasuke quickly use Affinity Missile!" Naruto yelled out.

' _This may be difficult_.' I thought as several missiles of dark energy flew towards Gary. Though Gary was a Rock/Ground type and quickly fell towards the ground the missiles were faster and slammed into him, making him fly beside me in unconsciousness.

" Yes! Go teme! You're the teme!" Naruto yelled and praised with Sasuke who wore a confident smirk as I recalled Gary. After putting him back on the pokebelt I released Alexan from his ball.

" Alexan use Rain then follow it with Mist." I said, watching as Alexan summoned spheres of water and sent them into the sky. He dodged Sasuke's first punch, and quickly summoned a cloud to lift him into the air as dark clouds filled the air, making it rain. After it started to rain hard a mist suddenly overtook the battlefield. Alexan flew down on his cloud, letting it dissipate as he stepped in front of me. " Water Missile, then Sonic Fist." I said silently. Alexan nodded and ran into the Mist.

" Quick Sasuke use Affinity Missile!" Naruto yelled out.

" It's kinda hard for me to do that if I can't even see my opponent dobe!" Sasuke said with an angered tone, but let out a groan as he was forced into the air thanks to a Water Missile. While he was in the air Alexan appeared below him and hit him in the back with a Sonic Fist.

" Sasuke use Dark Blade!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke quickly formed what would be considered a crappy Dark Blade and tried to slash at Alexan only to find him not there.

" Mini-Twister." I said, letting a acute grin show as a miniature tornado formed in the battlefield. It swallowed the Mist, as well as the continuous Rain as it moved towards the falling Sasuke. Sasuke fell into the tornado when he was quickly pushed out thanks to an extra serving of Sonic Fist. Sasuke slammed into Naruto, as unconscious to the world as the Mini-Twister, Mist, and Rain no more. " I believe this means I win. Now please come over here and send me my 500 credits." I said as I recalled Alexan. Naruto recalled Sasuke and shook his head.

" Nope. There's no one here watching the match, and as such I don't have to give you anything." Naruto said, but widened his eyes as Izzy decided to step out of the bushes.

" I watched, and recorded the match on my pokedex. And we all know the rule if you don't pay up to your end of the bargain correct?" she said with a feral like grin, which made me show one as well. Naruto grumbled as he pulled out his pokedex and linked it up to mine, and transferred the 500 credits with a press of several buttons. He put his pokedex in his pocket and glared at me. " Don't think this is over you fool! Uzumaki Naruto never gives up, because that is my nindo, my ninja way!" he yelled out before running into the forest. I walked up to Izzy and blinked at her before looking at the forest area.

" What's his deal?" I asked her. She just shrugged at me.

" Who knows. Maybe he has that special disorder. What was it again?" she said with a confused look on her face.

" I believe it's Santome's Disorder." I replied. She snapped her fingers and nodded.

" That's it!" she said happily.

" I personally think he's just a Narutard since that show is still popular today, but who am I to say such a thing?" I said before walking over to the pile of rocks which Gary threw and picked one up. " This is going to be camp for the night. So the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can tame our well deserving Pokeboys."

--Day 1 End--

Geta--A Japanese form of footwear.

Santome's Disorder--A medical condition in the Pokeboy universe where the person believes that they're from another world, or have seen something upon that nature.

The Narutard bit is apart of the story, and should serve as a good point for all Naruto fans of the Pokeboy world. If you're going to make a Naruto fic on here he's going to be native, no Kyuubi, and no chakra in any way, shape, and form.

Other then that I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope for some reviews to point out errors, or ideas.


	2. Day 2 Part 1

Hello one and all! I hope that you the people enjoyed the first chapter, and will follow through into this one. Now previously our main duo Reki and Izzy found a place to camp after Reki battled a Narutard with Gary, and Alexan. Oh yes I forgot to add the info for each character such as their name, Pokeboys, and their rank such as Tamer, Researcher, and any of the other ranks.

Name: Reki Valico

Age: 18

Rank: Tamer

Hometown: Rusai

Brotherhood: Two

Misty: Alexan

Graphi: Gary

Name: Izzy Glinata

Age: 18

Rank: Tamer

Hometown: Rusai

Brotherhood: Three

Kamien: Nick

Monachus: Unknown name

Boug: Unknown name

With that out of the way lets move onto chapter 2!

" Talking"

' _Important mental thought of Reki._'

----Day 2 Part 1----

" So tell me again as to why we didn't just avoid the Narutard yesterday?" Izzy asked me as we walked through the forest. The scent of the ocean flowed through my body, and it was making me feel sick as a cancer patient.

" One reason is that my Pokeboys needed the experience, though I don't know their level yet I still wanted them to get some training in. The most important reason is that I needed credits so that way I can buy more supplies at the next town. Speaking of which if you're going to be traveling with me you're going to put your credits in with mine when we shop." I told her. Her widened eyes gave me a comforting feeling and made me chuckle lightly.

" But...Ah forget it! You're always right when it comes to money anyway." she told me before looking around in the forest. " So do you think we're going to see anymore ferals?" she asked me.

" It's not that there isn't a chance of seeing one, but it all depends as to do we attack them, or avoid them? Pokeboy ranches will pay for Pokeboys, but it depends on the rarity of the boy. For all we know that Boug of yours could only be worth 100 credits." I said as I tapped the top of Alexan's pokeball lightly.

" Wait this means that the Boug that you attacked could be worth less then the effort you put into catching him?" she asked me. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders, though personally I didn't care about it since I didn't put that much effort into catching it anyway. To my right I heard a splashing noise coming from the shoreline. I grabbed Izzy's wrist and pointed to the right with my right hand. What I saw was a slightly short Pokeboy with long, curly blue hair, and was currently swimming in the water.

" Do you want to catch it?" I asked her. I watched as she pulled out her pokedex and scanned the boy, which I decided to let go of her wrist and do the same. After several seconds the information appeared on the screen.

VESI, the Soldier/Guardian Water Pokéboy

Type: Near Human

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Seafood and fish of all sorts

Role: Lifeguards, Farmers, Soldiers, Divers

Libido: Average

Attacks: Tackle, Beat-Down, Water Gun, Bubble Shield, Wet Pleasure

Enhancements: Requires very little water to survive, strength (x2), dexterity (x2), stronger lungs, calm mind, slight plant affinity

Evolves: none

Evolves From: none

Would you like the historical information on this Pokeboy?

I sighed lightly before closing the pokedex and put it in my pants that actually had pockets. I was so happy when I found out that my father bought me a new pair since my previous pairs got torn up by all of the things I used to stuff into them.

" He's not an it Reki. He's a Vesi, and a uncommon one at that. I'm not going to catch him however. He's a fast swimmer and by the time I released Mikey, or Chimp he would be long gone." she said with a sigh. I nodded, remembering how Izzy let her Boug and Monachus tame her at the same time. Through her moment of bliss she named the Boug Mikey, and the Monachus Chimp, which honestly made me snicker at the ironic name. Since I'm not a female who loves to be fucked hard, and that I'm a male I decided to tame Alexan last night. He was quite sensitive, and shy at first, but started to enjoy the taming quickly. Tonight would be Gary's night and the next several nights will be no taming unless I catch a new Pokeboy for the brotherhood.

" That's a wise choice Izzy. So lets move on before he decides to attack us." I said, and got a nod in return. However before we took another step a loud scream came from where the Vesi was swimming. We looked to see the Vesi releasing a Water Gun towards something ahead of the direction we were going to move to.

" A feral battling?" Izzy mumbled to herself which I nodded slightly.

" I'm not sure, but if we stay here we will find out shortly." I whispered, which she pulled out one of her pokeballs. Suddenly a small orange ball of flame hit the ground several feet in front of us, splashing sand into the air. The Vesi swam to my right, which would of been towards the campsite when another fireball from the same direction shot towards him. The Vesi raised a Bubble Shield around himself, but merely stopped one of the attacking Pokeboys from tackling into him. Though this gave us a chance to take in the features of the attacking Pokeboy. He was about the average human height with a certain glow around his body. He had tinted red skin, orange hair, and was currently releasing steam against the Bubble Shield. I quickly scanned him with my pokedex before noticing the entry which appeared.

" There's another Pokeboy with them!" Izzy whispered, but looked forward. Though I couldn't see what she did I quickly saw another Pokeboy release a electrical sphere towards the two Pokeboys. The dex quickly scanned the new boy and watched as a second entry appeared. I sighed, but clicked on the first Pokeboy entry.

TORCH, the Illuminating Pokéboy

Type: Near Human

Element: Fire/Light

Frequency: Common

Diet: Wood (Please note that too many jokes to them about this can and will result in very unpleasant and sexually unhelpful burns.)

Role: Lights, support

Libido: Average

Attacks: Tackle, Beat-Down, Burning Touch, Fireball, Flamethrower, Inner Warmth, Warm Glow, Flare, Laser

Enhancements: Natural lambency, 2.5x Strength, Aura of Fire, 2x Dexterity

Evolves: L'Amp (Experience)

Evolves From: None

L'AMP, the Energetic Light Source Pokéboy

Type: Near Human

Element: Electric/Light

Frequency: Common

Diet: Pure electricity

Role: Lights, support, backup power

Libido: High

Attacks: Tackle, Beat-Down, Ball Lightning, Electric Sentinel, Thunder Wave, Flare, Light Pulse, Laser

Enhancements: Natural lambency, 6x Strength, Aura of Electricity, 4x Dexterity

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Torch (Experience)

Would you like any historical information on either Pokeboys?

" So what's the plan Reki?" Izzy asked me. I put the pokedex back into my pocket before grabbing both of my pokeballs.

" Here's the plan. We storm in, and kick some ass." I said, loving the wide eyed expression I obtained from Izzy before chucking. She elbowed my chest which made me recoil slightly.

" That wasn't funny Reki. We could get hurt out here." she said to me with a huff in her voice.

" Yea it was, and it was to lighten the mood up a little. Now then the real plan is that we deal with the L'amp first. We both have water Pokeboys and I'm not going to risk Alexan, or your Mikey against a Electric type. Now I'll be instructing Gary to fight the L'amp as you control your Nick. Alexan and Mikey will be going against the Torch, or any other Torches if there's more then one. Do you have any questions?" I asked her.

" What about Chimp?" she asked.

" You see Chimp is a Normal element, and while that could be good in some cases it isn't for this one. Chimp however is one of our aces if there tends to be more L'amps since he will serve as a distraction from the forest, and attack in the front lines if need be. Is this okay with you?" I asked her, but saw that she already had two of her pokeballs in her hands. I nodded and released Alexan from his ball first. " That Bubble Shield isn't going to last against that Burning Touch the Torch is continuously using. I want you to Water Missile and make it hit around the Torch. Afterward I want you to quickly summon a cloud and stay in the air until I give you further instructions. Is that understood?" I said, watching Alexan nod I pointed to the beach and watched him run. The Torch turned and looked at Alexan, but groaned loudly as splashes of water touched him, which allowed for the Vesi to move further out into the ocean. Alexan quickly used Cloud Summon and jumped into the air, letting the cloud form under him, watching from the sky. I released Gary, and watched his slightly confused reaction.

" Is something the matter master? You seem worried." Gary asked me, though I had to admit he's quite smart.

" Yes I have a important task for you Gary. Currently there's a L'amp out there and he has shown ability to use an Electric attack. I want you to engage, and defeat him with the help of Izzy's Nick. He's a Kamien so it should give you an advantage." I said in a calm tone. I saw him nod in understanding. " Good. Now before you run out I want you to punch several stones and toss them from here towards the battle field. That way you can not only surprise the enemy, but then run into the battle and use those same stones for your Rock Throw."

" Yes master. Your will shall be followed." Gary said before moving several steps behind me and started to focus his attention to the boulders in the area. I watched as Izzy released Nick and had him run towards the wet sand and ran towards the L'amp. The only real difference from their previous breed was that they now had longer hair, yellow runes upon their skin, and some more muscle upon their body. The L'amp created a bright Flare in his hands and threw it towards Nick, only for Nick to move to the left and strike at a closer L'amp. The L'amp recoiled from the Mud Slap, shaking slightly on the ground before he stood up and tried to release a Thunder Wave at Nick. Not only did it not affect him, but a large rock landed on top of the L'amp, making him unable to move. The other L'amp widened his eyes and tried to strike at Nick only for him to fall onto the ground, and used Dig.

" Okay Alexan use Sweep Away on the incoming Torches to come closer to you. After that use Water Missile again to strike them." I said in a loud voice. I saw him nod, moving his right hand downwards before spinning in a counterclockwise motion. The four Torches fell onto their faces with the sudden air current bringing them into the water. The Torches released a loud, echoing groan as they tried to swim out of the water, however they only met with fast, sudden Water Missiles. I noticed that Gary, as well as Mickey entered into the battlefield, though Gary threw the remaining stone he had at the remaining L'amp. Mickey released his own set of Water Missiles upon the Torch that was attacking the Vesi, though the Vesi was now swimming away as the sudden Water Missiles scared him.

" Nick use Dig and then strike with Beat-Down!" Izzy yelled out. The ground around the L'amp shifted, which alarmed Gary and the feral before it fell into the hole. The L'amp was forced out of the hole with Nick quickly following with the Beat-Down to the L'amp. Gary walked over to the semi-conscious L'amp and stepped on the rock, making it shatter and pierce into the L'amp. I returned my attention to the Torches and smiled as most of them were knocked unconscious by the Water Missiles.

" Alexan use Sweep Away to get those Torches out of there. Our main task has been completed." I said as I took a glance to the right and left. Alexan jumped from his cloud onto the ground and forced his right hand upwards. The Torches in the water followed harshly as they landed face first into the sandy beach. ' Does Alexan enjoy his enemies falling face first or something?' I thought with a mental chuckle. Izzy walked out of the forest and threw one of her pokeballs at the L'amp that Nick was currently beating like a punching bag. The ball shook four times before it stopped, which Nick picked up the ball and handed it to her. As Gary and Alexan walked towards me a large sphere was thrown in between the unconscious Torches, and the knocked out L'amp. This sphere released a large, instant veil of smoke which made me close my eyes, but not cough unlike the others for some obscure reason. The sound of laughter stepped through the battlefield as the sound of pokeballs being thrown, and capturing the ferals were heard.

" Hey! Whoever you are leave those Pokeboys where they are! THEY"RE OURS!" Izzy yelled, with the last statement in a dark, demonic growl that made me raise an eyebrow.

" To obtain many Pokeboys on this world." a strong willed, educated female voice said.

" To gain them through catching, or by buying the ones we can afford." a slightly silent, yet powerful voice said.

" Honestly, however, I like to get mine through the use of a sword." a happy, cheey voice said.

" Kishi!" the first voice said.

" Luna." the second voice said in a calm, slightly bored tone.

" And me, Z!" the final voice said.

" Team Obtain shall take these Pokeboys!" the first voice said.

" Unless of course you wish to fight for these worthless love toys." the second voice said.

" Z-chan, and I love out ploys!" the final voice said.

' What the L.....At least it rhymed.' I thought as the cloud finally dissipated. The first person was a girl of 5'9 with red hair, matching red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a bright red outfit with spikes around the shoulders that also had matching pants and spiked red shoes. On the front of her shirt was a large, black 'O'.

The second person I noticed was the male of the group. He was 6'3 with black hair, pale skin, and wore a complete black outfit. His long sleeve shirt was black, his Gothic pants, which I thought were purchased from the pre-Scott store known as Hot Topic, and black shoes. His belt, and the 'O' on his shirt was a dark, spiritual, supernatural purple.

The third person was actually a cute girl in my honest opinion. She was the shortest of the three as she was 5'5 with her brown hair in pig-tails which were tied by a green ribbon. She wore a envy green tank top with two green ribbons tied above her elbows, and her wrists. She wore a skirt in the same color which went slightly past her knees with three pokeballs beside each leg. Her choice of footwear, which for some reason caught my eye, were actually brown sandals that matched her eyes.

" Well if you're going to take all of those Pokeboys that we worked so hard for then can we get some form of credit for them?" I asked them, though it was Luna and Z who payed any attention to my question.

" We're sorry, but today you're not getting any credit for these Pokeboys." Luna said as he grabbed onto one of his pokeballs and released the boy inside. The Pokeboy was 5'7 with creepy black hair that went down to his neck, and ghoulishly pale skin which made me wonder whose skin was paler. His eyes were closed, yet it was if the Pokeboy was staring straight at me. The Pokeboy was wearing a purple cloak that had several pink sphere shaped buttons on it.

" This will be fun! Come on out Lee!" Z yelled as she released her Pokeboy. The Pokeboy was only an inch or two shorter then her in height, though his small, pointed ears made them seem as if they were at even height. His tail moved to his right leg, which was a brown color like his eyes, and hair. He had Caucasian white skin, and wore a pair of green pants with what I assumed was a special hole for his tail in the back, or he had a open space for his ass to be tamed. The girl called Kishi merely chuckled before releasing her Pokeboy.

" Have fun my lovely Kisshu." she said with a insidious grin. The last Pokeboy was 5'7 with dark red fur which went to his ears and fox tail, and his crimson colored eyes. He had no clothes on and was currently looking at Izzy's Boug as if it was some type of snack. I turned to Izzy and returned my sight to the three in front of us and yelled out something that would most likely bite me in the ass later in my life.

" Battlefield set, Execute!"

--Day 2, part 1 End--

So how was this short chapter to you readers? Usually I don't make chapters so short, but I felt quite evil today so here's how I released my evil upon the world. To Luna, Z-chan, and Kishi-chan I hope you enjoyed how you were introduced into the story.


	3. Day 2 Part 2

"OW!" I yelled out loudly, rubbing the back of my injured head as I glared at Izzy. She was currently shaking her head, mumbling something I couldn't interpenetrate. " What was that for Izzy?!" I yelled to her, but my reply was another hit to the head from her fist.

" One it's Battle Routine, set, execute you Megaman fanboy. Second off that was a very lame thing to say to signal the start of a battle." she said to me, which made me think about what I said before punching myself in the face with my left fist. After rubbing my own cheek I looked at the slightly confused, with the exception of the always happy Z, members of Team Obtain.

" Speaking of lame things, why Obtain? That's quite the lame title for a team." I asked, looking at Kishi's widened eyes. Luna was silent and Z was looking at the ground innocently.

" All of the better names were taken, and we wanted to use something original. Do you have a problem with that Megatard?" Kishi asked me, but I sighed and shook my head.

" You know what? Those ferals aren't worth the trouble. Take'em and leave us be as we head to our destination." I said, recalling Alexan and Gary into their pokeballs. As I turned away and started walking towards the forest I felt someone grab onto my wrist. I turned my head slightly to see a very angered Izzy who was tightening her grip around my wrist. " Look this whole thing is pointless to me. Those ferals would of been sent to the town's ranch just so we can get some credits for our own Pokeboys. Quite frankly they need the credit more then us, and only by some random act of Trikko will get me to stay here and fight." I said, pointing up to the slightly cloudy sky. As if the well loved deceased Pokeboy wished to humor himself with my life a loud yell was heard before someone stepped out of the bushes. Izzy released my wrist so she could slap her forehead with the hand, and I just rushed off into the forest.

" Hey wait for me!" I heard Izzy yell with the sound of pokeballs capturing something. We both ran from the ocean shore when the dreadful, demonic creature decided to reveal itself to the world once more. A creature so foul that it would even give SK a jolt of fear, as it would cause the world to go into extreme chaos. Who was this person that made me sick to my stomach? It was the Narutard, and there's no way I was going to fight with him against those three. " I hate your luck Reki....I hate it so much." she said as we continued to run. The blurry form of trees, feral Pokeboys, and birds were slightly noticed by my sight.

" It could of been worse you know. Now then lets just forget about this moment, get out of this forest and find a town to heal our Pokeboys in." I said calmly, but a certain smell reached my senses. Due to some problems with my parents experimenting with cooking new food for the family, as well as trying to mix foods together I recognized the smell quite easily. " There's a fire near us."

" There's a fire?" Izzy said with a small amount of shock in her voice. I nodded, though I wished that the smell wasn't coming from the direction we were walking towards. I pulled out a small map from my backpack and noticed there was a mountain tunnel leading towards the main Russo-Chinese settlement. Not only would this shorten the time to get to the settlement, but it could also provide them with much rarer Pokeboys to sell to the ranches in any town.

" Dang. This could be problematic for our journey." I mumbled, which made her turn to take a glance at the map in my hands.

" What's the problem?" she asked me. I looked at the small description and read it out loud to her.

" The Kuro Tunnel is just that. It's black, making it hard to see as well as dangerous for traveling Tamers. Though the full tunnel hasn't been explored it's recommended that one doesn't search without a complete Brotherhood. It's also suggested that a Fire, Electric, or Light Pokeboy is on hand to light the way into the tunnel." I said, turning to Izzy as she looked down at her pokebelt.

" I could always tame the L'amp and have him light the way through the tunnel." she said with a blush on her face. I sighed, but shook my head to her suggested plan.

" That still wouldn't help us with the Pokeboys inside the tunnel, as well as the possibility of the source of the fire. Now then lets continue until we reach the source of the smell. For all we know this fire could be in the tunnel." I said, putting much emotion into the 'in' to make it a point to her. She nodded, shaking her head of her blush as we started walking. The heat of the fire seemed to increase, which made me feel bad at being correct. As we walked towards the general direction I heard a rustling noise to my left. Quickly turning I saw a Torch Pokeboy eating some tree bark with another Pokeboy who was eating some type of stone. The Pokeboy was average height, making him four inches under me with red skin, black hair, and blazing red eyes. He was currently licking his fingers before grabbing another stone and started to take a bite out of it. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the Pokeboy, and thanking the long ranged scanner on the pokedex. After a moment the dex pulled out an entry.

AGNI, the Furious Flame Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fire

Frequency: Common

Diet: Carnivorous, Feral Agni will eat brimstone to help induce their flames

Role: Soldiers

Libido: High when Feral, Average when Tamed

Attacks: Rage, Meteor, Tackle, Beat-Down, Burning Touch, Flare, Flamespin, Orgasmic Glow, Fireball

Enhancements: Greater immune system, fireproof, x3 strength in Rage

Evolves: Ignis (Experience)

Evolves From: None

Would you like to read the historical content of this Pokeboy?

' Again with the historical content? They really should edit that out, or at the least have a switch to shut that function off.' I thought before turning to Izzy who was already preparing to release who I assumed was Mickey. " Do you really need a fire type?" I asked her quietly.

" It's not that I don't, however it's for the fact that either way I'll be stuck with a feral to tame after today so why not get a fire Pokeboy?" she asked, playing the rhetorical question card on me. I hated when she does such an act upon me, but who am I to argue with that working tactic.

" Fine. However keep the water damage minimum. We may have the advantage and I don't wish to ruin it due to a large stream of water appearing, which would scare any fire elemental ferals into the tunnel." I said before walking towards the rising heat as I heard Izzy release Mickey and yell out Water Gun. The heat suddenly lessened, but just as sudden raised again. Was this the work of a battle between fire types? I didn't know, but when I heard growling, and the sound of things being smashed, and broken I poked my head out to see many different Pokeboys. From what I could tell twelve of them were Agni, which were helping several feral rock elemental Pokeboys take off boulders from the Kuro Tunnel. The second batch of Pokeboys looked similar to the Agni, however they were slightly taller, had brown eyes, and had long black hair. From what I could count there were at least nine of them. The final Pokeboy was someone who looked almost like a human was it not for the red, orange and yellow zigzag pattern in his hair. He was only an inch taller then the second breed and was currently glaring. I pulled out my pokedex and had it scan the Pokeboys, but to my surprise the lone Pokeboy jumped towards my right with a roar, attacking something. I turned and saw that the Agni and the rock Pokeboys were throwing the now fire covered boulders towards the right.

AGNI, the Furious Flame Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fire

Frequency: Common

Diet: Carnivorous, Feral Agni will eat brimstone to help induce their flames

Role: Soldiers

Libido: High when Feral, Average when Tamed

Attacks: Rage, Meteor, Tackle, Beat-Down, Burning Touch, Flare, Flamespin, Orgasmic Glow, Fireball

Enhancements: Greater immune system, fireproof, x3 strength in Rage

Evolves: Ignis (Experience)

Evolves From: None

IGNIS, the Ethereal Ember Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fire

Frequency: Common

Diet: Vegetarian

Role: Templekeepers

Libido: Low

Attacks: Meditation, Flame Shield, Flamethrower, Flamespin, Fireball, Burning Touch, Orgasmic Glow, Afterglow

Enhancements: Greater immune system, x2 strength, x3 constitution

Evolves: Ogon (Experience)

Evolves From: Agni (Experience)

OGON, the Righteous Fire Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fire

Frequency: Common

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Soldiers

Libido: Average

Attacks: Flame Shield, Flamethrower, Flamespin, Fireball, Burning Touch, Inferno, Flame Blade, Orgasmic Glow, Afterglow, Flame Volley

Enhancements: Greater immune system, x7 strength, x4 constitution

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Ignis (Experience)

QUARTZ, the Rock-Solid Pokéboy

Type: Humanoid

Element: Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: Soil or rocks

Role: Soldier, Guard

Libido: Low

Attacks: Beat-Down, Harden, Statuesque, Rock Throw, Fissure, Earthquake, Density, Substitution Stones, Tremor, Stone, The First Stone

Enhancements: x5 Strength, x5 Defense, x5 Constitution

Evolves: Gold (Steel Medal), Granite (Experience), Yan Chuang (Crippling Injury)

Evolves From: Graphi (Experience)

There are twelve Agni, nine Ignis, one Ogon and four Quartz.

' _This will be a lot of ferals for Alexan to fight_.' was my first thought, but I took notice of the Quartz Pokeboy. Their skin is now white, though from here I could still see the rough detail of stone on their bodies. I pulled away from the bush and moved towards the right, making sure to stay away from the large chunks of flaming boulder. After getting close to the large accumulated source of the sound I poked my head once more, but noticed that Pokeboys were fighting against each other. ' _Are they fighting for territory?_' was what my mind decided to ask first. There were many Torches fighting against the Agni and Ignis Pokeboys. However three other different types of Pokeboys were also fighting with the Torches. The first group of Pokeboys had dark, volcanic like skin with bright red eyes. Their height averaged around 5'3 with a muscular body. From what I could count there were at most seventeen of these Pokeboys. The second grouping was taller then the first by three, maybe four inches tops from what I could tell. They were currently releasing a purple mist, which made me think at first that they were of the poison element until I saw one of them release a Fireball to an Ignis. The final Pokeboy was 5'6 with metallic, spiky fur of the silver color and red. Its red, steel like eyes were currently glaring at the Ogon that had a Flame Blade in its hand before making its skin shiny. The Ogon turned away, giving the Pokeboy its chance to release what I assumed was Binding Chains since only steel elemental Pokeboys could use that attack. I pulled out the Pokedex and scanned the battling Pokeboys before pulling it away once the scan was complete.

FLAMER, the Flamboyant Pyro Pokéboy

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fire

Frequency: Very Uncommon

Diet: Carnivore, preferring barbecue

Role: Soldiers, Guards, Firefighters

Libido: Average

Attacks: Tackle, Beat-Down, Roar, Burning Touch, Flamethrower, Flare, Fire Phalanx, Flame Shield, Fireball, Warm Glow, Orgasmic Glow

Enhancements: Almost immune to fire, strength (x3), constitution (x3), stronger lungs, burning spirit

Evolves: Smoker (Experience)

Evolves From: none

SMOKER, the Cool Gaseous Pokéboy

Type: Humanoid

Element: Fire/Poison

Frequency: Rare

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Assassins, Spies

Libido: Average

Attacks: Burning Touch, Flamethrower, Flame Shield, Fireball, Orgasmic Glow, Firewall, Pillar of Fire, Inferno, Poison Gas, Whooping Cough

Enhancements: Almost immune to fire, strength (x3), constitution (x6), strong lungs, aura of suave

Evolves: none

Evolves From: Flamer (experience)

STEFAMHI, the Fiery Metallic Kitsune Pokéboy

Type: Animorph (Fox)

Element: Steel/Fire

Frequency: Very Uncommon (Desert), Unknown (Elsewhere)

Diet: Anything spicy, on fire, metal

Role: Hard-hitters, fire starters, hunters

Libido: Average

Attacks: Quills, Caltrops, Blinding Luster, Binding Chains, Steel Tail, Steel Claw, Metallic Screech, Burning Touch, Meteor, Flamethrower, Pillar of Fire, Inner warmth, Flamespin, Orgasmic Glow, Dig

Enhancements: Speed(x5), strength(x4), endurance(x5), intelligence(x2)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Kishi (Fire Stone and any E-Medal on the stone)

There are twenty one Flamers, seven Smokers, and one Stefamhi.

I would guess that other tamers would be more interested as to the fact that there were Smokers here in such a high amount. However my sights was on the Stefamhi. I didn't know that one would be around the tunnel, let alone have his own pack of fire Pokeboys to go against the Ogon's own. I'd naturally assume that the Stefamhi saw something of value in the Kuro Tunnel, but the Ogon is preventing it from taking what they believe is theirs. I do know one thing from what I just saw. That Stefamhi shall become mine, and not even the darkest of Pokeboys SK shall stop me from obtaining that valuable member for the Brotherhood. I released Alexan and pointed towards the bush slightly burned bush. He was silent, but poked his head out and pulled it out just as quick and looked at me.

" You want me to go against **that** master? Not even my water attacks will save me from attacking all of them at once." he asked with a serious tone in his voice. I shook my head and released a small breath before looking at him seriously.

" Not at first Alexan. You'll be in the sky using Rain and Mist against them. You see our main target is the Stefamhi and he's a combination of the steel and fire element. Since he's fire he has a weakness to water and rock type attacks. The steel aspect takes away the rock as it's strong against rock, but is weak against the ground. So you're going to strike from the sky with constant Rain and Mist. Once there's enough water on the ground I want you to use Water Missile on the Stefamhi. Once Izzy gets back I'll have her use Mickey against them as well. Does this sound like a reasonable plan to you?" I asked Alexan and smiled as I saw him smile and bowed slightly.

" As you command my master." he said before summoning a average cloud and took to the sky, releasing rapid amounts of water spheres from the palm of his hands into the sky before watching them form into dark rain clouds. I heard a rustle behind me and grabbed a empty pokeball before releasing my breath as it was only Izzy smiling with triumph.

" I'm going to naturally assume that you caught the Agni?" I asked her, which she nodded happily. " Good because now you can send out your Boug to help weaken the fire Pokeboy fight that's in front of us." I said calmly as if I was talking about something common on television. Izzy however had her eyes widened as she looked towards the massive outbreak of fighting Pokeboys in front of us with a surprised expression.

" I'm not sure if Mickey can last long against so many of them." she said to me with a case of fear in her voice. I pointed upwards, making her look up to see the rain clouds that suddenly released rain upon the area.

" I'm not asking for him to go directly into battle. As Alexan is releasing Rain upon the area to weaken all of the Pokeboys I want you to add to the rain, and have him use Water Gun on both enemies so that way it can cause confusion among the ranks. Are you willing to do that for me?" I asked her. She looked at the ground with her hands holding three pokeballs.

" I'm not sure if I like this plan of yours Reki, but I'm willing to do my part. I'm also releasing Chimp, and Nick into battle as a distraction. Is this okay with you Reki?" she asked me, which I only replied with a nod. She released Nick, Mickey, and Chimp and told them their instructions before pointing to the slightly wet battlefield. Mickey nodded before releasing several spheres of water into the sky, poking his head out of the bushes and released a large stream of Water Gun from his lips. Most of the Pokeboys who got hit with the attack yelled out in pain as the rain suddenly increased, making the slight damage from the water droplets double. I watched the battle take place, letting Izzy have her moment to shine as Alexan focused the rain to increase with another dose of water spheres. " Nick, Mickey, and Chimp I want you to go behind the enemy and strike with everything you have. There are many Agni and some form of rock Pokeboy so be careful alright?" she said to her Brotherhood of grinning Pokeboys.

" Hai mistress." the three said proudly before running to the left which I assumed was the entrance to the Kuro Tunnel.

" Alexan use Water Missile on the Stefamhi!" I yelled out. A grouping of water formed and struck at the surprised Stefamhi's stomach. " Follow up with Sweep Away with a combination of Sonic Fist on the Stefamhi and Mini-Twister on everyone." I yelled out, watching as he flew down on his cloud summon at high speeds, his right arm extended in a diagonal position before moving downwards similar to a disco movement. This movement caused a blast of air to knock down most of the fighting Pokeboys, though several tried to retaliate with Flamethrowers and Fireballs towards him, but the effects of Rain not only weakened the effects of the fire attacks, but also made them useless. He suddenly appeared in front of the Stefamhi and hit him hard in the stomach with Sonic Fist, grinning as the Stefamhi was forced into the wet ground before releasing a small vortex of wind upon the battlefield. Alexan jumped to the side just in time to dodge most of the sharp spikes from the Stefamhi, but took five to his right shoulder. " I want you to use Mist and conceal your presence from the Stefamhi as best as you can. If you can create another Mini-Twister to cause more chaos and confusion." I said and got a nod as my reply. Izzy turned to me before looking at Alexan.

" You're pushing him quite the bit aren't you?" she said to me.

" That may be, however it's him who can fight against them out of my Brotherhood. Gary is a rock type and rock elements can't work in water conditions, and the Stefamhi is steel, which would make him stronger then Gary." I said, preparing a Stim Pack just in case. The Stefamhi released Caltrops from his hands towards Alexan only for another vortex of wind to appear and fling them right back to their owner. The Stefamhi dodged the Caltrops, but made them hit a Smoker which made it release a premature Fireball at the Stefamhi. The Fireball hit the Stefamhi in the back, making it widen its eyes before it was caught in one swirling vortex. The surprising thing is that the vortex merged with the first one, creating a dangerous vortex. I signaled for him to come back and watched as he increased the Rain before flying back towards me on a cloud.

" Yes master?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

" I'm very proud of you Alexan. Now then I'm going to use a Stim Pack on you and then you'll have to go back into battle and use Eye of the Storm and Sonic Fist okay?" I asked, injecting the needle into his body and pressed the liquid into him. Alexan winced slightly before nodding as he stretched his body on the cloud. I turned and saw Mickey release Water Missiles to the Ogon as Chimp used Cheap Shot, and Nick used Mud Slap to the back of the Ogon's head. The Ogon released a loud scream before falling unconscious on the water. I focused my attention to Alexan only to find the Stefamhi already on the ground with Alexan constricted by chains. The chains started to loosen, but the Stefamhi started to stand when Water Missiles hit him from the front and his left. The Stefamhi released a loud, painful scream before slumping to the ground. I quickly threw a pokeball at the laying Pokeboy, wishing for it to just stay caught. The ball still continued to shake after a minute, but it stood still, which made me excited and happy beyond all measure as I ran and picked up the pokeball before hugging Alexan tightly. " You were fantastic out there Alexan. I'm proud of you." I said with a smile. Alexan blushed but smiled back.

" Thank you for the compliment master. Can I rest in my pokeball now? I'm feeling quite tired." he asked me, which I nodded and recalled him to his pokeball. Izzy recalled Mickey, Chimp, and Nick before she captured one of the Smokers. She put the pokeball on her belt and smiled at her completed pokebelt.

" Now I have a poison, a water, a electric/light, a fire, normal, and a ground/rock type Pokeboys. I'm so happy right now." she said with a clap of happiness. I chuckled before widening my eyes at the tunnel. To me I saw a dark glow originating from the tunnel and shook my head before stepping past the knocked out Pokeboys. Izzy jogged beside me and followed as I walked into the Kuro Tunnel. The glow seemed to increase as I stepped further into the tunnel. I turned and saw a large cavern with dark, glowing stones impeded into the stone wall, floor, and ceiling of the cavern.

" Dark stones?" I said as I walked towards the wall and rubbed the stone. It seemed to glow brighter, if that was possible, before falling into my hand. I put the stone into my bag before doing the exact thing seven more times, and receiving the same result each time. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Izzy blinked at me, standing still before she looked around the cave. Suddenly a loud, angered growl reached my ears. I turned to see a tall, black furred Pokeboy that was grinning at the me first before looking at Izzy. I quickly released Gary and pointed to the feral Pokeboy. As if Gary knew my thoughts he jumped into the air before falling behind the surprised feral and used Beat-Down. I scanned the feral and watched as its entry data showed up.

TUMMA HIIRI, the Dark Mouse Pokéboy

Type: Animorph (Mouse)

Element: Dark

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Meat

Role: Brawler

Libido: Average

Attacks: Tackle, Beat-Down, Rend, Howl, Snarl, Dark Fist, Dark Kick, Death Grip

Enhancements: 2x speed, 6x strength, 5x Endurance

Evolves: none

Evolves From: Palo-Hiiri (Battle Experience, Nighttime)

' _Son of a Kishi! It's just one battle after another_.' I thought before watching as the Tumma's forearm was covered in a black glow and elbowed Gary in the stomach. Gary grabbed several of the Dark Stones that were on the ground and threw them at the Tumma. The feral dodged them easily, but didn't expect for the stones to be thrown back by Nick. The feral coated its claws in a black energy and ran towards Nick only for Gary to jump onto his back and use Beat-Down once more. Nick on the other hand was enjoying using Curbstomp on the Tumma's face before it howled loudly. Both Pokeboys stopped for several seconds before Gary forced his elbow into the back of the Tumma's head, forcing it into the dirt. Nick was shaking, but was sent back into his pokeball as I threw a pokeball at the Tumma, which was captured after five shakes. I walked up to Gary and hugged him, rubbing his back. " You did a great job against the sudden enemy. I'm proud of you." I said, which caused Gary to smile slightly before I sent him into his pokeball. I turned to Izzy and grinned at her.

" Why are you grinning like that Reki?" she asked me with a little fear in her voice. I chuckled and pointed to the ground.

" Well you get to tame all of your new Pokeboys as I'll do the same to the Stefamhi since I'll be selling the Tumma once we reach town." I said, but felt that I lost her after the word 'tame' as she was already stripping down to her panties. I smiled and released the confused looking Stefamhi before kissing him deeply. Oh this was going to be so much fun indeed.

--Day 2 Part 2 end--

Name: Reki Valico

Age: 18

Rank: Tamer

Credits: 10,500

Brotherhood: Four

Misty: Alexan (Level 13)

Graphi: Gary (Level 11)

Stefamhi: Unknown name (Level 14)

Tumma Hiiri: No name needed (Level 8)

Name: Izzy Glinata

Age: 18

Rank: Tamer

Credits: Unknown

Brotherhood: Six

Kamien: Nick (Level 12)

Monachus: Chimp (Level 7)

Boug: Mickey (Level 10)

Agni: Unknown name (Level 12)

Smoker: Unknown name (Level 14)

L'amp: Unknown name (Level 16)

!Author notes!

Well I hope the readers liked this chapter, though personally I think I could of added more to it if I felt like it. Though I thought I was going to be creating a fight scene between team Obtain and our two main characters I realized that they must be of higher level then the main characters. Another thing I forgot to add the last chapter was the levels for the Pokeboys and I'm sorry for that. As to why some of the ferals are of higher level then the starter Pokeboys is because they were fighting against the other in combat for a unknown amount of time. The Stefamhi was the commander of one side, and the L'amp was also a leader of the feral Torches.

Other then that stay tuned, read, and enjoy the world of Pokeboys!


End file.
